


To Tomorrow and Far Forward

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance was a prince, and, by duty, he was required to marry tho serve his country. But the heart does not always follow the conventions of society.





	To Tomorrow and Far Forward

**Author's Note:**

> A small idea that I had this morning. Hope you enjoy!  
> Beta'd by ManifestMerlin

Lance lay on the castle roof quietly, a soft smile on his face. He savoured these moments to himself like one would savor a fresh candy or sweet drink. It was a balm for his soul, especially now that he was soon to be forced into a loveless marriage. A clinking sound on the balcony beneath him made him giggle. That would be his personal guard, Shiro, removing his armor so he could climb up in the roof and try to coax Lance down like a kitten stuck in a tree. The prince sat up and waited patiently, smiling softly. He couldn’t keep in his grin when shiro’s head popped up over the edge of the rough, a little half-glare, half-pout on his face. Lance couldn’t help but laugh as Shiro hoisted himself up. 

“There you are, sir knight! I was wondering how long you’d keep me waiting!” Shiro gave him a playful glare before crawling over beside him and plopping down. 

“You’re a pest, y’know. They could have given me someone easy like Princess Veronica, but  _ no _ , I’m a male and that would be inappropriate. So I got you.” Lance nodded and looked down at his lap. People said stuff like that a lot. As the youngest child of the queen, he was often overlooked unless it was something that warranted scolding. Shiro sighed beside him, laying down. Lance set his head on his knees, turning his face away from Shiro so the knight wouldn’t see his tears. It figured that his guard, the one person whose opinion he actually valued, thought he was a burden too. 

“Well, at least you won’t have to worry about that for very much longer… I’ll be going overseas to marry some princess I’ve never met, and you’ll be allowed to stay here and be reassigned.” Lance tried to keep the sorrow from his voice. He didn’t want to be away from Shiro. He loved his guard, after all. Very deeply. The shift of chainmail told him that Shiro was sitting up now. 

“Lance, you don’t really think I would abandon you like that, do you?” He reached out to touch the prince’s shoulder, hesitating a mere inch away. “Do you..?” Lance shifted his head to look forward, not caring that his tears still fell. 

“Everyone else is glad that I’m leaving. Why shouldn’t you be, too?” Shiro closed the gap between his hand and Lance’s shoulder. 

“Of course I’m not happy you’re leaving, Lance! Why else do you think I went to speak with your mother? I was getting permission to go with you!” 

Lance sniffed and looked up at him. “You.. You were? But why would you go somewhere unfamiliar and scary for someone like me..?” 

Shiro gave him a soft smile. “Because Lance, I am duty bound to you, by my own choice. I could have chosen one of your brothers, but I chose you.” Lance stared at Shiro quietly. Shiro actually chose him? But no one chose Lance, youngest son of House McClain, who was such a burden to the royal family that they were sending him away to a foreign country. 

Lance gulped, a fresh flow of tears falling down his cheeks. “Shiro, I love you!” Silence fell between the two as Shiro stared at him in complete and utter shock. The prince cursed himself in his mind. He’d made another mistake. He kept doing that, it seemed. Now Shiro was going to leave him hear on the roof and go recall his request to go with him, all because Lance had opened his big fat mouth.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, opening his mouth to apologize. He was stopped, however, but strong hand s pulling him against a cool, metal mesh. Shiro was holding him. Never in Lance’s wildest dreams had he imagined something so wonderful as the feel of his guard’s strong arms wrapped around his thin body. Lance relaxed into the embrace as Shiro strokes his back. 

“Lance, I never thought I would hear you say those words… I love you, too, my prince. With all my heart.” Lance began to sob at the confession. This couldn’t be real. It must be a dream that he would wake from at any moment. But he didn’t wake, and Shiro didn’t let him go until his tears stopped. The two stayed there on the roof until the sun set and a chill pierced their clothes. Only then did Shiro slowly help Lance down onto the balcony and into bed. He stayed at his charge’s side through the night, a smile on his face.

Whatever tomorrow and their eventual journey would bring, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment so I know how I did!


End file.
